The Wife
by ghostwriter0501
Summary: 1864, Emily's daughter Amelia...Damon's childhood friend...only friend, a witch who became a vampire...What happens when Damon meets the friend and love he thought he had long lost...With Katherine back, what new threats awaits Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

_Stephen opens the door_

Amelia : Well well well, you've changed your hair...Anyway, 90s did NOT suit you.

_(Sarcastic smile)_

Stephen : Amelia. (Looks surprised)

Amelia : Are you going to let me rot out there? (Pushing Stephen aside)

Stephen : How did you come in? I did not invite you! Elena is in here. You're not suppose to be able to pass my door. (Looking in awe)

Amelia : Fool. I do not have to be invited in this house. I am a Salvatore, remember?

Stephen : Damon's good little Samaritain act huh.

Amelia : Don't play that game Stephen. I am way too far for you.

(Staring at Stephen straight in the eyes)

_Both Stephen and Amelia burst out in laughter_

_And hug_

Amelia : You're old

Stephen : So are you old witch

Amelia (_Smiles faintly)_ : Where is he?

Damon _(Appearing from the stairs visibly drunk) _: My dear old good witchy wife.

Amelia : You're wasted.

Damon : Actually, I have never been that fine like ever. Oh brother, you must be sorry to know that I am fine, ain't you? Tssk

Stephen : Amelia is the only person I've ever know that could actually lose time with you. I am out.

_Elena entering the room_

Damon : Well, Well, Well. Here comes the dear Elena, Stephen's high school sweetheart and rebound.

_Amelia turns around and discovers Elena's face_

Amelia _(Stepping back and getting on her guard) _: Katherine

Stephen : She...she is not Katherine. Elena, here is Amelia. Amelia this is Elena, my...

Damon : Girlfriend, I know.

Amelia : How come? Is she related to...? Are you a Vampire?(Staring at Elena)

Elena : Hi. No. Amelia...Are you?

Amelia : _(Laughs sarcastically) _If I am what? A Vampire?_ (Laughs even more)_

Stephen : Elena, She is Amelia Bennett. Bonnie's great grand-Aunt. She is a witch, basically but...

Damon : I bite her and turned her. And married her. And she is a vamp-witch. The only one that exist. She is..

Amelia : Stronger than all of night creatures and above them. Nothing can kill me...

Stephen : Practically nothing.

Elena _(To Damon)_ : You married her? You're married?

Damon : A long story.

Amelia (her eyes softening suddenly) : He saved my life.

Damon : It's all past.

Amelia : We have to talk Damon.

Stephen : Elena and I will be moving out for the night.

Amelia : Bye

Damon : Adieu

_Stephen and Elena leaves looking exasperated_

Damon : So?

Amelia : I know about the tomb.

Damon : Then you know she was never in there.

Amelia : So I heard.

Damon : Who told you?

Amelia : Really? Are you that dumb now? Stephen called me.

Damon : Yeah and I am the next President of Africa. Liar

Amelia : Fool

Damon : If you're here to pity me you may leave. I need none.

Amelia : Don't be rude Damon.

Damon : You left 45 years back, remember? I got along alone all these years. I can cope myself, thanks. Goodbye.

_Amelia steps forward Damon and hugs him strongly_

Amelia (murmuring) :I missed you too.

_Damon hugs her back and they remained interlaced for a moment._

Bonnie : Everyone thought she had died. She is never spoken of in the family. Grams says that she did something too aweful to be forgiven. I never knew what that was about. Guess her marrying a Salvatore was the reason.

Elena : Or her turning to a Vampire...

Bonnie : I never knew that was possible.

Elena : And Stephen says she is extremely powerful.

Bonnie : How is she like Lena?

Elena : Beautiful, bewitching but so Damon-Like. No wonder they got on well all these years.

Bonnie : My mom always said that Aunt Amelia was extremely powerful as a witch. And that she liked spending time with one of the Salvatore Brother. Guess she meant Damon.

Elena : How would your mom know all that? She was not there back in that time, was she?

Bonnie : Emily's journal. Don't you know? People back then used to keep journals like a lot.

Elena : Did they? I should be more attentive in History classed then I guess. _(smiling faintly to Bonnie)_

Bonnie : I want to meet her Elena. Even only once.

Stephen _(coming from behind her, hears Bonnie) _: I don't know if she will agree Bonnie. Your family rejected she's not really kind of nice lately.

Bonnie : But that was the other generation Stephen. I have always been fascinated by her.

Stephen : Well, I guess you are right then.

_Back in the Salvatore's mansion_

_Stephen, Elena and Bonnie enters the living room to find Damon and Amelia closely fast asleep on the couch._

Elena : Are you sure Damon is not high or something? He actually looks kind here with her.

Stephen : Yeah like you said "with her". She's an exception. The only exception. Damon and her have been...

Damon : ...Best friends since the cradle. They were always together until Damon had to leave for the war. Things changed when he returned and met Katherine...bla bla bla C'mon brother, stealing our mother's words now?

Elena : Damon. Hi

Damon (gently awakening Amelia) : Well well well. We've got guests I see.

Amelia : A Bennett.

_(Amelia emerging from the couch, leaving Damon sitting there)_

Amelia : Do your Grandmother know I am here Bonnie Bennett?

Bonnie : No Aunt Amelia. No one knows you're back.

Amelia : And I intend that to be that way always. I do not want any Bennett to mingle with me at all. I do not know why you're here but I am not your aunt. And do not call me that again. I might get angry and do really bad things.

Stephen : There's no need for threat Amy. She comes in friendship.

Amelia_ (laughing) _: In Friendship. As a family member, the Bennett did not hesitate into throwing me out like dirt to killers. Don't talk of friends please Stephen. Only Damon counts in that field.

_(Amelia leaves)_

Damon _(faking a surprised face) : _Oh Oh. I think you angried her little witch.

Bonnie : Oh please psycho-killer, don't lesson me. We're family.

Damon : Huh. Threaten me and you'll see where her family fiber stands.

_Bonnie looks at Damon defiantly_

Damon : Don't give that look. The Bennett are the one responsible for that. And I am not going to say I am sorry.

Bonnie : Well Salvatore, you should thank yourself for that situation. A Bennett should never have mingle with vampires. She knew it yet...

_Amelia interrupts her from upstairs_

Amelia : ...Yet you should shut up little girl. Do not talk like an 145 years that Damon is. I am more a Salvatore than a Bennett and you should stay out of my business.

Stephen : Okay Okay. Cool down over there. Bonnie, seems like it wasn't a good idea afterall for you to meet the one you worshipped,as you said. She clearly does not care.

Damon : Not a damn I might add.

Elena : Damon, I did not know you were also the talker of your so said vamp-witch.

_Amelia suddenly appearing at Elena with her fingers firmly gripped on Elena's neck_

Amelia : Look my dear Katherine look-alike, do not bitch me here. I am not Damon. I will not hesitate to kill you. Do not piss me off or you might regret it.

Stephen _(Looking alarm)_ : Amelia! Let go of Elena... NOW!

_Bonnie closes her eyes looking concentrated_

Amelia _(not letting go of Elena's neck)_ : It's no use trying to get into my mind Bennett. I am not a contemporary witch. And better keep that in mind.

_Elena looks pleadingly at Damon_

Damon _(coming close to Amelia and caressing her hair and whispering) _: Amy, let go of her please. She means no harm. She's just a freaking human. Listen to me...Now.

_Amelia let go of Elena's neck_

Amelia : You have him to thank this time. Don't misunderstand me. Next time I am not going to show pity. Stephen, take that Bennett out of my sight.

Stephen _(to Elena and Bonnie)_ : C'mon guys. Let's leave.

Damon : Amy...

Amelia : Oh please. You knew I would never kill Stephen's girl. And even less Bonnie. I've been watching her and her sister grow since they were born.

Damon : You were a little hard on her yet.

Amelia : It's better she does not know anything me protecting her from afar. Let's hang out. I wanna party!

Damon : DONE. Let's go to the Grill!

Amelia : The what?

Damon : haha. It's the old hiding place we used to go when we were...

Amelia : ...kids. Take me.

_Elena's bedroom_

Bonnie : She was so rude. I don't get it. She can't possibly blame me for what my ancestors did to her.

Elena : She's so Damon-like. I can't understand how they can be like that.

Stephen : Amelia is not like Damon. It's a mask she puts on. She's was so deeply hurt when your grandmother denied her as a Bennett and the fact that Damon, who even if he had married her for reason that had nothing to do with being in love with her, she always loved Damon in the same way Damon loves Katherine. Amelia just try to protect her from getting attached to people. I knew she would not have hurt Elena for she knew Damon would step in. Even if I doubted one second.

Bonnie: This is what I don't get. Damon is an ass and yet, he seems to have such powers over her. It was as if, he counted more...

Stefan: And he does Bonnie. Look, Amelia and Damon are like in love though he does not realise it. He mistakes obsession for Katherine as being love. But he saved Amelia when it was Katherine that killed her.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Yeah. Katherine kind of staked her back in 1964 thinking she would be out of the way. Amelia has always been the weakness of Damon and Katherine knew that. Killing Amelia meant erasing any obstacle in her playing games with the Salvatore brothers. But she did not know that Damon, who had already turned at that time, was aware of her plans and in a desperate attempt to protect Amelia, he was feeding her vampire blood...His blood. And the day Katherine staked Amelia, she died...and turned and became the first vamp-witch unveiling the powers unthinkable this had on her.

Elena: But how come she and Damon separated? I mean clearly they've just re-bond.

Stefan: Damon's obsession with opening the tomb wore Amelia thin. Katherine was the woman that killed her and Damon would not hear anything. She just couldn't take it anymore and she left.

Bonnie: He hurted her so much yet she defends him that much.

Stefan:Amelia has loved Damon since they were like born. Nothing has change and I don't think that will ever change. Damon will always come first even if that meant death for her. Be careful Bonnie...

_Damon and Amelia at the Chill_

Amelia: They've ruined the place you know...

Damon (smirking): Evolution curse

_Amelia gives him a sad look_

Damon: Hey...Look, the place has change...doesn't mean We've forgotten what it was...to us

Amelia (gazing at Damon): And Katherine's killing me here...

Damon: About that, I never really apolo...

Amelia:...If you just say the word apologize I'll be the one putting a stake right through your heart. I love my undead life_.(smirking)_

_Damon and Amelia both burst into laughter_

Sheriff Forbes: Damon Salvatore! Hi. I just wanted to thank you for helping us with the verv...Oh you have company...

Damon: Oh yeah hum Amelia this is Sheriff Forbes and Liz, this is Amelia...my...my wife (Damon smiles nonchalently)

Amelia (looking weird): Hmm Hi Mrs Forbes. Nice to meet you...

Sheriff: I did not know you were married Damon.

Damon (looking lost): Well...

Amelia: Actually, we had a fight. And he came to Mystic Falls. But seems we're getting there now.

Sheriff: Oh I see. Well, it was nice to meet you Mrs Salvatore. Hope to see you around.

_Sheriff leaves_

Amelia: What the hell Damon? Vervein? You're providing them vervein? That could kill you and Stephan!Are you out of your freaking mind?

Damon: I am member of the council. So I provide them the vervein. Keeps us out of their suspicions. And I haven't killed for...too much time. Stefan and I have feed from blood banks, so...no i am not out of my freaking mind. Now what was the "we had a fight" thing? (Damon laughs)

Amelia: I know it's silly. (Laughs) It's the only thing that came to my mind though. You were babbling incoherent word, I had to take the lead...

Damon: Yeah, right. (laughs)

_Suddenly, Amelia face changes to serious and Damon stares at her._

Damon: What's wrong Amy?

Amelia: Benett. Bonnie Bennett is here.

Damon: Well, this is the town's hang-out point.

Amelia: Let's go.

Damon: But we've just arrived. Just ignore the witch...that you've been protecting since her birth...Just saying.

Amelia: Says the guy who wants his brother to think he doesn't care at all...Just saying.

Damon: I hate this game.

Amelia: I enjoy it immensely.

Bonnie: Hi Damon. Aunt Amelia... _(looking unsure)_

Damon: Hi Bon-Bon. How's my niece?_ (smirking)_

Bonnie: Damon, do you want me to shup you up forever?

Amelia: There she goes again threatening. You haven't understood your lesson by now haven't you?

Damon: Amy, just do not cause any scene here.

Bonnie: Aunt Amelia I just want to...

Amelia: I don't want to hear it Bonnie. And stop calling me aunt! I am not your family, okay?

Bonnie: But I...

Amelia: Where is Sheila? I haven't seen Sheila? She left? Is that why you're stalking me like that? _(laughing)_

Damon: Amy...don't go there.

Amelia _(noticing Damon's serious face and Bonnie's sad eyes, Amelia gets alarmed):_ Where is Sheila? Bonnie where is your grandmother? Damon? What the hell happened?

Bonnie: Well, ask your dear husband. He knows where she is. Right Damon?

_Bonnie walks away_

_Back in the Salvatore's mansion_

Damon: She helped to open the tomb...She was not stong enough...She...

Amelia: Died...Sheila died...Damon I was there when you opened the tomb!

Damon: What?

Amelia: I was there! I've been following you for the last 45 years. I never left Damon! I was here all the time. I saw you that night opening the tomb. I saw Sheila and Bonnie do the spell. I even helped them to open up. She was alright. I left the moment it was open. What the hell happened?

Damon: They tried to trick me by casting a second spell to keep me in. But then Elena happened and they had to take the spell down again. And that was when she exhausted her witchy fuel.

Amelia _(looking aweful): _I did not know! She died because of Katherine. And I was a bitch to Bonnie. But worst, Katherine wasn't in that freaking tomb. And I knew it! Yet I did nothing to stop you people from opening that tomb! It's my fault!

Damon _(looking shocked at Amelia): _You knew Kat wasn't in there all this time?


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia stood in awe at what she had just said. Damon's face was all white and his eyes spoke misunderstanding.

Amelia: Da-Damon, I - I...

Damon: Did you know she wasn't there all the time? Don't lie to me Amy.

Amelia was scared now. Damon sounded too calm and she knew this was bad sign. But she knew it was time to stop the lies.

Amelia: Yes! Yes I knew she was never there. But I didn't lie! Not before I left! Damon you got to believe me!

Damon: You knew I loved her and was pining for her. I was miserable without her and you just helped me trying to open a tomb all the while knowing I would find nothing! You lied! You lied all this time!

Amelia: No! Damon! Please listen to me. You ain't got the truth. You're misunderstanding me here! I did lie to you but it wasn't bef...

Damon: Stop it Amelia! Just get the hell out of her! God, I thought of all people I could trust you. But I was so wrong! You know what, I just wished I had let you die back then.

Amelia stood in shock at Damon's words. She knew he was angry but still, his words had crushed her big time.

Amelia (tears rolling down her cheeks): You're hurting me Damon.

Damon: Well, payback is a bitch, right? Just get the hell out of my sight and die, for all I care.

Amelia: You don't even know what happened!

Amelia was the one getting all angry now.

Amelia: How dare you speak to me like trash? I did knew she wasn't in the freaking tomb but that was way after I left you, all fed with your obssession with Katherine Pierce. I found all fine and alive in Chicago and, she was PERFECTLY fine, not giving a damn about you! So, I'm sorry if I never told you because I knew it would break your heart to know she was just a selfish little bitch who cared only about her own little person. I'm sorry that I love you enough to lie to you so as to protect you. And you know what Damon? Right now, you're right. You should have let me died back then. At least I wouldn't be hurting with a broken heart who knows only YOUR name. But, you don't care right?

Damon (looking regretful at what he said, but paining at the same time) : Amelia- Amy I...

Amelia (crying): Do not Amy me Damon Salvatore! I'm leaving now. You go back to your life and pretend I was never ever in your life. Actually, it was my mistake to ever think that you would ever trust me and no throw me away at the very first chance. I'm done Damon. I'm done!

Without giving Damon any chance to speak, Amelia left the boardinghouse with vampire speed leaving Damon all astonished and regretful. He regretted the harsh words he had spoken and cursed himself for again, making Amelia feel that Katherine was more important than she was.

But Damon knew at that moment that he would do what he should have done back in 1864...Yes, he was going to gain his friend back...Even more he was going to get his wife back and Katherine could go to hell. She had taken enough from Amelia and himself. All he wanted now was :His wife.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback 1864 before arrival of Katherine Pierce**_

_Damon (sitting down) : Amelia Bennett, what are you doing alone by the riverside? That's not very lady-like._

_Amelia : Oh Mr Salvatore, it's not very nice either to abandon your supposedly best friend for the beautiful eyes of one Katherine Pierce._

_Damon : Ok, this game ain't funny anymore._

_Amelia laughs slightly and gets closer to Damon_

_Amelia : Damon…Do you remember when we were 10 and we were sitting right here?_

_Damon(laughing): Yeah you kinda of fell in the water and were crying like a baby. _

_Amelia (hitting his arm) : Stop reminding me of that! That's embarrassing (blushing)_

_Damon(looking at her deeply): I also remember that night as being the night when we promised that we would always be together no matter what happens. Amy, why are you thinking of that night? Is everything okay? _

_Amelia: Yeah…no. I don't know. I have the weird feeling that something bad is going to happen to us that will alter our whole life forever. Damon, I feel like if I don't hold on strongly I might lose you!_

_Amelia let some tears flow down. As proud as she had always been, Amelia had never felt the need to hide her feelings from Damon. He was her soulmate, her best friend and he has always been there for her. Yet, she could not stop feeling that soon enough, she would have to fight to save him or die in the process._

_Damon gave her a concerning look and without saying a word, he gently hugged her and kiss her forehead._

_Damon: Amelia Bennett, I don't know what silly thoughts you've been harboring in this little head of yours, but I will never give you up for anything or anyone. You're my soulmate remember? And I am sorry that I was not present enough these days. It's just that there is the daughter of my dad's friend coming over and I had to help Stefan get everything ready, but you Miss Bennett will always be my first priority. _

_Amelia : Forever? You promise?_

_Damon(laughing): Okay you are getting weird for real now. Who are you? My best friend Amy would never speak so girl-like._

_Amelia: Damon! Okay you're right I am being girly right now. But that's your fault! You go and disappear like that! Now shut up and help me up before Emily goes all crazy over me._


	4. Chapter 4

After about three days of full searching, Damon still had not found any trace of Amelia anywhere but, instead, he had hard times hiding the four dead bodies all drained from blood found in the forest. He knew undoubtedly that Amelia was really upset because she never killed anyone out of pleasure.

Drinking his favourite bourbon at the Grill, Damon was contemplating how stupid and mistaken he was all these years looking for a woman who didn't give a single damn. If only he could see Amelia once more to explain himself and win her back...

He was quietly sitting at the bar when he heard a laugh... This laugh he would recognise in a million...Her laugh... Turning around immediately, Damon could not help but grin when he saw her at a table... But his smile faded away as instantly as it came: _She was not alone and she seemed perfectly happy, _he thought. Who was this guy she was with and was making her smile like that?

Damon approached himself, not liking at all what he was feeling. He was jealous.

Damon: Well, Hello Amelia. Nice to see you AGAIN.

Amelia (without even turning): Damon. Hello...Goodbye.

Damon(smirking) : There's no need to be rude. I did not want to _disturb _your "date".

She was angry, Damon thought. At least she was not ignoring him.

Amelia: What do you want Damon? I made it clear we were done last time we talked.

Stranger guy : Amy, is everything okay? Who is this guy?

"Amy"...Damon felt his anger and jealousy rising. He called her Amy, HIS nickname for her!

Amelia: Oh Damon! How rude of me. I forgot to introduce to you my new friend...At least only friend for now...

It was Amelia's turn to smirk now while Damon's brow were frowning...If looks could kill, Damon thought, that guy would already been dead.

Amelia: Damon, meet my friend Mason...Mason Lockwood. Mason, this is Damon my...No one.

Amelia excused herself quickly and left both men awkwardly at the bar. She had to get away from there.

_In the Forest_

Amelia had been sitting in that dark forest for about an hour when she felt his presence.

Amelia: Damon, stop lurking. Just show yourself already.

Damon _(coming in view, watching Amelia intently)_: You miss me.

Amelia: Your job, not mine. Sorry.

Damon: What was that little act you put on with that Mason Lockwood? Didn't know you liked jerks. (Damon smirking)

Amelia: Well, then you seem to be losing your memory. I dated you...I even married you...I must really be into jerks. But don't worry D. This time I won't make the same mistake I did with you...I won't fall in love...

Damon felt like someone had just stabbed him. But worse is that he knew it was his entire fault. His blindness when it came to Katherine just made him oblivious of what had always been there.

Damon: Amy, I am sorry for everything. I , I just want you back. I love you.

Amelia rose her gaze and nearly lost herself in his blue eyes... But she stood up and, her face turning cold, concealing her tears...

Amelia: Then that sucks because you lost me...

And with her vampire speed, she disappeared leaving Damon...


	5. NOTE

Alright guys, Hi!

Just wanted to say sorry for the late update! I was kind of in a lack of inspiration and the load of work at college did not help!

I will try to update more often and I really really hope you'll be indulgent with the chapter 4. :/


End file.
